


A Little Date

by SioDymph



Category: Aladdin (1992), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: A gift for spotsandstains on tumblr for the Disney Femslash Gift ExchangeJasmine and Audrey go on a sweet little date when their work schedules finally line-up.





	A Little Date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Sorry this is coming out rather last minute and sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. All your prompts were so adorable I ended up taking elements of all three of your prompts. I hope you enjoy this fic about an ideal date for Jasmine and Audrey!

Jasmine wasn’t the most patient person, even at the best of times. Blame it on the way she was raised by her Dad and her Uncle, blame it on her need for things to stay on schedules constantly. It honestly couldn’t be helped. But at least she tried! It wasn’t like she thought the world revolved around her or anything. But waiting for Audrey was slowly becoming a trial for her. Audrey had said she would get off her shift at the shop around 2 pm but it was getting closer to 3 now!

Jasmine paced around in the kitchen. She’d already had to unpack all the drinks and put them back in the fridge so they’d keep cool. Part of her worried she’d have to just unpack the whole basket and try this again another day.

But then she finally heard her phone buzz. Almost sighing in relief she raced over to it and unlocked the screen. Now she’d find out exactly what was keeping Audrey away! She unlocked her screen and sure enough it was a message from her girlfriend.

_“Hey I’m so sorry!! I was gonna leave but then someone brought in a WW1 Rolls-Royce! It’s so archaic I think it’s the oldest car we’ve got in the shop to date. Everyone was scared to touch it so Kashekim asked me to stay a little longer since he knows how much I love working on old-fashions. I couldn’t say no!”_

Jasmine frowned. Well that explains that. She knew Audrey was being honest, she knew her and driving that vintage truck in while she was leaving must have been like driving an ice cream truck past hungry kids leaving school. Sometimes it made her upset but then again she knows how much passion Audrey had for engineering, just like she had a talent for politics. It was their lives and even while it could be inconvenient at times she didn’t really want it any other way.

Her train of thought was stopped as she got a second text.

_“I promise I won’t stay away all night, I’m just staying long enough so everyone has something to work off of. Is it alright if we bump back the date to like 3:30?”_

Jasmine thought about it, an idea was coming to her. Smirking she quickly texted back,

_“No worries! Do your thing I’ll see you soon! <3”_

Grabbing all the drinks back out of the fridge and repacking her basket, Jasmine went out the door and drove off.

It took a little longer to get there than Jasmine would have liked. With such nice weather it seemed like everyone was on the road. But eventually she got there. Atlantis Auto.

It was one of the oldest, largest and most infamous auto shops in their area. Starting as a small family business, soon exploding into an empire across several counties, and now while much smaller they still prided themselves on being one of the finest places to get your car repaired. Vehicles of any kind actually.

As Jasmine parked her car and got out, she looked over the long line of garages for any sign of her Audrey. It seemed like a busy day, almost every cell had a car propped up for repairs. She couldn’t see her anywhere so she decided to head over to the front office. When all else fails Milo usually was the best at knowing where people were working in the garage. She poked her head through the front door and sure enough Milo was sitting behind the front desk, studying a textbook on ancient Greece.

The door had an automatic chime when it moved and Milo’s head shot up immediately at the noise. But he smiled when he realized who it was. “Hey Jas! Audrey’s in the south workshop with the Royce.”

“Thanks, hun.” Jasmine smirked as she let the door close and started walking away. She didn’t even need to ask. Then again she shouldn’t have been too surprised, ever since she and Audrey started dating Jasmine had found herself hanging around the garage more and more, becoming fast friends with all the other mechanics and scientists on the job.

Eventually she got to the back there to the south workshop where more serious, usually expensive machinery was kept. And there she was. Half under one of the strangest cars Jasmine had ever seen in her life. The bottom half seemed like the common design for a turn-of-the-century vehicle but then where normal seats would be placed there was an armored dome and a cannon.

Baffled a little by the sight Jasmine knocked on the wall to announce her presence.

“Yeah? Who’s there?” Audrey’s voice called out, slightly muffled.

“Oh just a visitor,” Jasmine smirked before stepping into the workshop. Her heels clicked on the tile floor. She walked closer, right next to the Audrey’s rolling bench. “I was looking for my girlfriend, do you know where she could be?”

Finally, Jasmine heard Audrey drop the tools she had been using and rolled herself out from under the car. Her face was a little red and blotchy from the heat, her hair was tied up in a ratty, and there were grease stains all over her clothes but to Jasmine she seemed immaculate. Especially when she smiled up at her.

“I thought we were meeting up later.”

“Oh we were, but I got tired of waiting around.” Jasmine sighed, acting a little melodramatic as she helped pull Audrey off the ground. “And I missed you…”

Once up, Audrey was close enough that their faces were touching and Jasmine quickly pecked her on the cheek before she could walk away. She laughed and wiped her face. “Are you serious? I still have like half an hour before I can go.”

“I can wait.” Jasmine replied coyly. Following her girlfriend over to a workbench covered in different tools.

“It’ll get boring.” Audrey tried to warn her picking up a welding torch, face mask, gloves and ear-mufflers.

“That’s for me to judge.” Jasmine answered back, hopping up onto the workbench and setting her basket down. Seeing as Audrey was grabbing all her flame-gear she highly doubted this would be a boring day in the workshop. “Do you want anything before you get to it?” She asked as she tapping the basket.

Audrey laughed, shaking her head a little. It looked like she was going to ignore Jasmine and go back to work. But then she turned back around slowly. “Got anything cold?”

“I think I have something…” She pulled out one of the thermoses of iced coffee and tossed it across the room.

Audrey caught it easily. And when she unscrewed the cap, she breathed in the faint sweet-spiced smell before taking a long drink. It was one of Jasmine’s specialty drinks she cold-brewed herself. It was also one of Audrey’s favorites. “Oh that’s perfect, just like you.”

“Thanks. Don’t you have a job to finish?” Jasmine asked for her little perch. She had been worried that the drinks hadn’t stayed cold but seeing Audrey’s reaction they must have been fine.

“I’m on it, I’m on it! Yeesh! Sometimes you bossier than Nedakh himself!”

Jasmine kicked her legs. “Well some has to keep you and your friends on track. That man and Kida can only be so many places!”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Audrey replied with a sigh as she put on all her safety gear. “Now you know all the rules, stay away from the flames, put on sunglasses, yadda yadda yadda.”

“I know.” Jasmine replied, picking up a pair of shaded goggles and putting them on with a flourish.

She heard Audrey snort as she put on her own face mask. And then she was lying down on her roller and disappeared back under the car.

Almost immediately a brilliant light came out from under the car. Sparks bounced around crackling like tiny fireworks before flickering out. Jasmine watched her girlfriend work with avid fascination.

She always loved watching her. The way her eyes focused like laser points onto the work set out before her. Or the way they sparked when she found a solution. Her hands moved so exact, almost more on honed instincts than purposeful thought. She’d worked hard, studying engines for most of her life, and when she worked it clearly showed in her ease and confidence working on machinery that often dwarfed her. But she hardly even noticed. Moving around and even inside these vehicles effortlessly and without a second though. Sometimes Jasmine wondered if it was like mastering another language, understanding machinery. Looking at a mess of wires and moving parts and seeing a single working thing, as well as all of its smaller components. If it were like a new language then Jasmine could only assume that Audrey was its linguist.

And it really was amazing the sort of work Audrey could accomplish. Just watching her today proved that yet again! Not only working on a ridiculously old war-truck but volunteering for the position. Treating it like a challenge, a personal project. Jasmine could tell earlier how excited Audrey had been through her texts and seeing her work on the Rolls-Royce car now just heightened that fact. She always had a passion for what she did, and to Jasmine it was truly beautiful to watch in action.

Though at the moment there wasn’t really much to see. Audrey was working under the car and covered head to toe in safety gear. Jasmine watched a few more sparks shoot out but ended up looking more at Audrey’s feet. She smiled as she watched them tap and shuffle around. It was another thing Jasmine loved about watching Audrey work, she moved with her whole body. She moved animatedly, almost dancing sometimes. And while Jasmine wouldn’t say it out loud she thought it was adorable.

Soon enough Audrey’s shift came to an end and she rolled back out from under the Rolls-Royce. Shedding all her safety equipment off like an extra skin. She seemed even hotter now after dealing with so much fire and took several more grateful drinks of her iced-coffee.

She spoke as she grabbed all her things and got ready to leave. “That should be good for now. When I come back in I’ll double check my welding lines, make sure it’s all air tight. Then I can start putting together a new engine. Some of it will have to be custom-made, cars like that don’t exist anymore.”

Jasmine tried to keep up, watching as Audrey got ready to go. She set down a barrowed pair of goggles and hopped down off the bench. “That sounds taxing. But I doubt it’s anything you can’t handle. You’re one of the best out there!”

“Careful, Nedakh’s been saying my head’s swelling up.” Audrey teased. She knew she was talented at what she did and took clear pride in her work.

Jasmine laughed and picked up her basket. “Alright, are you ready to go?”

Audrey, stepped over and kissed Jasmine lightly. “Yeah, let’s go.”

After stopping by the front office to let Milo know she was checking out, Jasmine and Audrey walked hand in hand away from the auto-shop and climbed into Jasmine’s car. And before long they arrived at their destination. The park.

It was a beautiful day with sunlight beaming down, only a few clouds speckling the sky. And there was a slight breeze that helped it from feeling too hot. The perfect day to go picnicking.

Hand in hand, the pair walked out to a large field near an old playground. The wind made the grass rolls like waves crashing along the beach. And just a little further away there was the start of the woods.

They walked until they got close to the center of the field which Jasmine deemed the perfect spot. Working together, the pair got a sheet flat on the ground and sat down. And once they got settled down Jasmine started unpacking everything she’d put together for today. Along with the iced coffees there was also a home-made strawberry fruit-punch along with several water bottles. As for food there was some fruit, veggies and wraps.

Audrey watched Jasmine unpack everything with some awe. “Babe, you made this all yourself?”

“Well, the produce came from plants and the water was bottled in a factory somewhere.” Jasmine said with a little sass. “But besides that, yes.”

Audrey laughed and shoved her shoulder. “You are the most wonderful person in the world, smartass!”

Jasmine tried to hide her slight wince, sometimes they both forgot how much stronger Audrey could be. But she found herself laughing to as she straightened back up. Grabbing for one of the wraps with absolute poise. “Enjoy it while it lasts, by next week I’ll be up to my eyeballs in civil paperwork and I won’t be able to make any of this.”

She currently had a job as an intern in the local government, a way to learn the ropes for local politics and understand how it was all organized. But more often Jasmine felt like her position was just abused and she’d be on her feet running errands. She was grateful for these past few days she’d had off, being able to do cute things like picnics with her girlfriend. But come next week she’d be back in that daily grind. When she got into office she swore she’d make it a new policy to be descent to any assistants and interns working.

“Awww I’ll miss this!” Audrey said joking, making a forced pouty face as she reached for one of the thermoses of punch. Just like everything else it tasted great and she couldn’t help but look at her girlfriend with complete adoration.

Audrey honestly didn’t know how Jasmine did it all. Juggling such a taxing job, dealing with so many annoying old people, and yet still managing to look and act flawlessly. She truly was perfect to Audrey. Especially when they were sitting outside and golden sunshine rained down on her. Making all her jewelry sparkle in the light. And even without it seemed like her hair and skin glowed, like she was actually made of gold.

And more than just her looks, there was the girl herself. From first appearances one might assume Jasmine was rude or snotty but when you actually knew her you realized just how compassionate she was. She sincerely cared for people and wanted to make the world a better, safer place. And while some people would say things like that but back down when they hit a wall Jasmine just seemed to fight harder. She was fierce in the debates Audrey had seen, brutal against her opponents but still truthful and honest. And only resorting to name-calling for those who really deserved it. But everything she did, everything she fought for, was for others. To someone like Audrey, someone who’d been scorned by the world and tried to shut herself off. She was one of the noblest people in the world.

With her looks and with her grace, Audrey swore she must have been royalty in another life…

The pair had gone quiet, choosing to enjoy their late lunch and the lovely day in silence. But Audrey choose to break the quiet. Reaching for Jasmine’s hand she held it up and gave it a tiny kiss. “I really will miss this though.”

Not even thinking Jasmine skootched closer and kissed Audrey much more directly. “Me too… I’m sure we can do this again soon. Whenever our schedules line-up again”

“Yeah I hope.” Audrey said sighing, letting herself fall onto Jasmine’s side. Looking up at the wide, blue sky. “Or maybe I can go visit you at the office, watch you in action.”

Jasmine laughed, trying to dislodge Audrey from her side but it did no good so she let the girl stay there, using her like her personal chair. “There won’t be much to see.” She warned.

“For some reason I doubt that.” Audrey replied with a small smirk. “Especially since you work there.”

 


End file.
